Something Forbidden
by Emeralden Rapley
Summary: Valentine's Day, Demyx hate's it. the full summary. Demyx X Zexion. onesided Vexin X Demyx.AkuRoku


1

SOMETHING FORBIDDEN

Summary: Valentine's Day. Demyx hate's that holiday. But who is sending him these letter's, and who is Z.D. for me lass Alex A.K.A. an unhealthy demyx obsession.

Disclaimer: I don't own KH or the character's. and the song amazed that belong's to that group lone star.

" Hey dem get up it's Valentine's Day" Axel screamed at the water manipulator. Axel and the other organization member's were all brought back with there hearts and are now good guys. ' everyone but Zexion' Demyx thought. Demyx hated V-Day. Vexen had joked to the blonde and said Zexion sent a letter. Demyx had almost killed the poor ice manipulator.

"Go away Axel" Demyx groaned turning in his bed. Axel crossed his arms and huffed.

"Demyx Watera get up this instant. You have 20 letter's in your box from a Z.D. person. Which speak's cause Marluxia usually get's most cause he's such a slut" Axel yelled tugging at Demyx,

"Fine!!" Demyx screamed. He kicked Axel as he left. " I'll be on the training grounds" he snapped. Demyx had gotten so good at fighting and using his power's he was the best so far.

later that night

"Hey Dem did you see your box it has like 20 letter's. It is tradition to read them out loud. No secret's" Roxas shouted who was granted his own body and heart.

"Im getting ti it" Demyx growled.

Demyx reading after 2 hour's

Everyone sat around Demyx. Waiting to hear the letter. They were curious. Everyone knew that even though Demyx is a preppy gay boy he despised V-Day.

"Okay here goes" Demyx sighed.

Dear Demi

Hey there kiddo. Did ya miss me. Well it is V-day and I sent a present I hope you like it. I wish I could see your face light up but unfortunately I bet your as Emo as I am. Well if your wondering were I am I can only say that im called the cloaked schemer for a reason. Do not weep Demi I didn't die. But when I heard you did I ran to Kadaj who helped me help Sora and Riku. See my plan was to get our hearts back. Oh and tell Mansex I'm sorry I had to kill him to get it to work. Demi I know we never talked but I did stalk you. You were a lower class and I was a higher rank. When I passed you I knew I had to know you. That kiss was special to me and when we made love I thought I found my heart. But I had to fake my death to save you. I was trapped in kingdom heart's. I found you there Demi. I found your heart and gave it back. I just needed mine. Now Demi your present is me. Oh and answer the door when it rings.

Your's Forever

Zexion Darkera

A.K.A. Zexy

p.s. your Zexy.

Roxas and the rest of the organization were in tear's. Vexen though was not happy. Vexen was about to give Demyx his letter but the door bell rang. Demyx turned and ran to the door. What greeted him was a very sexy looking Zexion. "Miss me" Zexion said arm's open. "Zexy you wonderful lilac color loving emo. Don't ever leave me again" Demyx shouted falling into Zexion's arm's. " Demyx you can't love him. It's not fair I've been after you first and I loved you first. Why Zexion" Vexen seethed. Demyx turned to look at Vexen. " I'm sorry Vex really I am but I'm in love with Zexion. I have since I lost my heart" Demyx said smiling. Every one gasped. " I was a musician and well we met and Zexion couldn't leave me alone so we dated. I followed him into the darkness." Demyx said to Vexen. " Demi can I kiss you" Zexion asked. "Why ask when I'm your's and only your's." Demyx said smiling wide as Zexion kissed him passionately yet sweetly. The kiss was filled with longing, love, happiness, and long lost tenderness. " happy V-day preppy" Zexion teased. "You to emo" Demyx teased back. That night was spent by the fire place eating chocolate, reading card's, and watching sappy romance movies which made Demyx cry. And though Zexion denied it so did he. The organization and the keyblade master's had the best V-day ever. Why? Because Demyx was preppy again.

Every time our eyes meet  
This feeling inside me  
Is almost more than I can take  
Baby when you touch me  
I can feel how much you love me  
And it just blows me away  
I've never been this close to anyone or anything  
I can hear your thoughts  
I can see your dreams

I don't know how you do what you do  
I'm so in love with you  
It just keeps getting better  
I want to spend the rest of my life  
With you by my side  
Forever and ever  
Every little thing that you do  
Baby, I'm amazed by you

The smell of your skin  
The taste of your kiss  
The way you whisper in the dark  
Your hair all around me  
Baby you surround me  
You touch every place in my heart  
Oh, it feels like the first time, every time  
I want to spend the whole night in your eyes

Chorus

Solo 

Every little thing that you do I'm so in love with you  
It just keeps getting better  
I want to spend the rest of my life   
With you by my side  
Forever and ever  
Every little thing that you do  
Baby, I'm amazed by you

END

ALL FOR YOU UNHEALTHY DEMYX OBSESSION.


End file.
